


Drabble Prompts

by GoldenWooly



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, Multi, drabble prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:58:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenWooly/pseuds/GoldenWooly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various drabble prompts I've gotten!<br/>They are now in one convienent work</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Serie de drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714760) by [narutinachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble prompt from Mythika on tumblr!  
> Prompt was "Flowers" for the ship Kaze

_"The visage of a thousand roses would not even begin to compare to how beautiful you are to me."_

Kaya laughed softly, flipping the card over to see Zeno's messy handwriting, a smile dancing across her face. He was so cute, she decided, leaning back against the hospital bed. At least four dozen red roses were surrounding her bed, the nurses entering her room constantly commenting on how beautiful they were.

"You must have such a charming secret admirer!" They would enthuse, Kaya smiling and shaking her head each time.

"He's not very secret about it," she would reply, a delighted hum escaping her. "He's my boyfriend."

"Charming, either way!"

Kaya would agree, the smile plastered on her face the remainder of the day until Zeno would show up, like clockwork, a face breaking smile present on his face.

"Did Kaya like the flowers Zeno sent?" He would ask, crawling onto the bed beside her, kissing her cheek lightly. Kaya would laugh, nodding her head enthusiastically, leaning against him as he would wrap his arms around her in a tight hug.

"Zeno is such a romantic," she would hum, relaxing into him.

"Zeno tries! Kaya deserves nothing but the best!"


	2. Arrows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble prompt from TaoTrooper on Tumblr! Prompt was the phrase "Does that hurt? It looks like it hurts." For Zeno + ????
> 
> Given it was an open character it became the entirity of the HHB (-Hak), set at some random undisclosed period of time in A Different Story.

"Zeno!"

He spun around in confusion, watching as Yona raced over, with the rest of the group behind her. It felt odd seeing such an expression on her face, panic and worry filling her bright eyes as she tackled him, pulling him close in a hug.

"Ah? Miss?"

"Are you okay?!" Yona demanded, glaring at him. "That man hit you with an _arrow_!"

" **Does that hurt?** " Yoon asked as he approached, narrowing his eyes at the arrow still wedged in Zeno's side. " **It looks like it hurts.** "

"Ah, Zeno doesn't feel a thing!" The dragon lied, patting Yona's head, seeing as it was the closest thing he could reach. "Zeno could pull the arrow out and be perfectly fine!"

"Zeno-kun, those were poisoned arrows," JaeHa pointed out, crouching down enough to study the arrow. "And it looks well imbedded in your body."

"Oh, no! It is far too soon for a dragon warrior to pass!" Kija panicked, turning to Yoon. "Yoon! Do something! We can't let Zeno die!"

"Zeno is fine! Fine!" He huffed, shifting his weight a bit. He held Yona tightly with one arm, as the girl refused to let go of him anyway, and with the other he gripped the length of the arrow, pulling it easily out of his body. There was a mix of shocked gasps at the movement, various eyes glued to Zeno's hand, the arrow still dripping with blood.

"This is minor," Zeno told them, dropping the arrow to the ground. "Remember, Lad, Zeno heals fast."

"If you cut off a limb or Zeno's head, Zeno will die though. Or if you stabbed Zeno clean through with a spear." He shook his head, feeling Yona's arms tighten around him. "Zeno's not immortal, after all."


	3. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble prompt for Rei-Ryoku on tumblr with the prompt "Are... Are you cooking?" for my legit ship before I actually even STARTED the damn series and knew the full entails of Zeno's abilities.

For the first time in a very long time, Zeno was sore. He rubbed at his neck wigh a heavy sigh, making his way back to the camp they had set up. Kija had decided that all of the four dragons should start following a regime in hopes of keeping their abilities in peak form.

JaeHa, of course, being Ryokuryuu managed to escape, taking off before Kija could even begin to finish a sentence. ShinAh managed to sneak off before Kija noticed as well, being as silent as he was, leaving Zeno as the only one who didn't clue in to find an escape route, half alert as the white dragon finished explaining.

"Ah, perfect! So it looks like it shall be the two of us, Zeno!" Kija had exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "Let's get started!"

If Zeno was being completely honest, Kija's regimes were almost as brutal as Guen's had been. And for someone who supposedly never changed, Zeno could swear that his limbs were actually sore, were actualy screaming at him from inside his body.

When was the last time he felt sore?

Sighing he made his way back to camp, the smells of delicious meat filling the air as he approached.

"The lad must be making dinner," he mused, feeling his mouth water as he followed the scents wafting on the air. "My, it smells heavenly..."

To his surprise, Yoon was no where to be found when he approached the campsite, Yona being the only one nearby, diligently tending the fire and stirring the contents in the pot with confidence.

"Miss!" Zeno greeted, walking over with wide eyes. "Where did the lad go? **Are... Are _you_ cooking?** "

She looked up at him startled, shifting her weight to sit back. "Yoon went to gather some herbs a while ago with ShinAh," she stated, offering the dragon a bright smile. "He left me in charge of dinner tonight."

"It smells delicious!" Zeno enthused, sitting beside her quickly as he sniffed the air. "Zeno thought it was the lad's cooking!"

"Are you saying I can't cook!?"

"No, no! Zeno was saying the miss's cooking smells just like the lads! Zeno bets it tastes the even better, though!"

She seemed happy at the comment, looking away with a delighted smile. "Well, I'm glad you think so..."

"Zeno knows so, Miss!"

Her smile grew brighter at his words.

"Well, Zeno can't wait to try the miss's cooking!" He enthused, his own smile growing more as Yona's face grew a light shade of red, the girl shaking her head quickly.

"It won't be as good as Yoon's cooking," she muttered.

"Zeno will be the judge of that!" He stated, leaning firward and patting her head. "Food is the results of ones feelings, Miss! Plus, for some it's a gateway to the heart!" He laughed slightly, clapping his hands. "People can come together over food!"

"I know," Yona hummed, grabbing a bowl before filling it with some of the stew, handing it to Zeno. "Tell me what you think, okay?"

"Zeno gets to taste test! Hooray!"

He took the bowl, grabbing a spoin with a wide grin. Quickly, he scooped some of the stew up, chomping on it with zeal.

"It's..."

"It's terrible, isn't it..."

"It's delicious!" He stated, eating another bite. "Zeno is impressed! Impressed! He should keep Yona hidden away in case some man wants to claim her as a wife!"

"Wh-what is that supposed to mean!?" She demanded, her face growing redder.

"Eh?"

Perhaps he should think before speaking.


	4. Fading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble prompt for Cynic. You vile, evil beta reader you.... *shakes fist*
> 
> Prompt is "What do you remember." For KaZe.

"Zeno is here!"

He greeted the open air, a bouquet of wild flowers in his arms. He stepped over roots of the trees, humming softly to himself. How long has it been since he was here, he wondered, breathing in the air.

Probably a very long time.

The wooden home he knew should be here had long since rotted away and crumbled, returning to the earth and fertilizing the ground for futire generations of trees. The garden that should be close by was over run, perhaps the vegetables being eaten by wild life in the area. The flower bushes with the flowers he had picked were gone as well, different varities in their place.

He shook off the feeling of regret he had, walking towards the spot he knew well, where he came to every few years on this exact day. He had made sure all those years ago to make the spot easy to find, had carved the words in the stone himself.

Kaya's grave.

He took another deep breath, marching towards it with confidence, kneeling beside the stone before setting the bouquet down.

"Hello, Kaya."

His words filled the air, lingering on the leaves, clinging to the grass.

"It's Zeno! I brought you flowers."

He never got a response, but it filled him with joy being here. He shifted his weight, sitting beside the stone and leaning against it, feeling a familiar comfort envelope him.

" **What do you remember** , Kaya?" He asked, closing his eyes as a light breeze drifted across his face. "Do you remember when you found Zeno? Zeno does."

He was greeted with the silence if the area, perhaps a soft chirp of a bird in the distance. His smile softened as he basked in the quiet, as he soaked in the peace he felt when at Kaya's grave.

"Do you remember when Zeno proposed?" He asked. "Zeno will never forget the look on your face. You are so precious to him, Kaya."

He stayed like this for a while, the sun setting when he finally got up. He kissed the grave marker, memorizing the feel of the cold stone against his fingertips.

"I love you, Kaya. I'll be back again, I promise."


	5. What's Mine is Certainly not Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Prompt for Grillz!
> 
> Prompt: "If you don't drink that, I will."

"Stop that!"

JaeHa laughed as he clung to the prize, munching on the fry as Kija glared at him, pulling the tray of food closer. He leaned back as he munched thoughtfully, eyeing the other with a grin.

"Oh, come now Kija-kun, you said yourself you were full!" He stated, grinning widely as the other narrowed his eyes. "What is so wrong with me finishing the rest of your fries?"

"I thought you were more civilized than Zeno!" Kija stated, swatting the other's hand as it once again came close to his tray of food. "Stop trying to eat from my plate! It's unbecoming of you!"

"But I'm still hungry! And you claimed you were full!"

JaeHa darted his hand forward, successfully snatching a handful of fries before Kija could react. He chuckled in victory as he shoved the handful in his face, the other throwing the burger wrapper at him with a disapproving huff.

"I would have expected this behaviour from Hak or Zeno!" Kija complained, gathering his fries together before shoving them in his mouth, glaring deeply at JaeHa.

"Oh, now Kija that is the most unbecoming expression I've ever seen on your face!"

Perhaps Kija said something. It wasn't very intelligible, the others face scrunched up as he attempted to chew the handful of fries he shoved into his mouth, swallowing it before coughing. JaeHa just leaned back and watched him, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

"So," he commented, watching as Kija began coughing. "You eat the remainder of your fries even though you stated you were full."

"It was the only way to stop you from eating them!"

"How cruel, Kija-kun!"

He laughed as Kija managed to regain control of his breathing, the white haired man leaning back into his seat with a heavy sigh. JaeHa smirked, tapping the table lightly.

"You truly are an interesting date, you know."

"And you're the worst boyfriend, did you know that?!"

JaeHa laughed, shaking his head before pointing to the beverage container. "So, Kija, about your milkshake....  **If you don't drink that, I will.** "

"Get away from my milkshake!"


	6. You can Talk with Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble prompt for Green!! *throws confetti*
> 
> Prompt: Things you said when you were crying  
> Set midway chapter 15 of A Different Story, I think.

The moon was high that night, the group settled into bed after their stomachs being filled, thanks to Yoon. He stretched his arms, relaxing as he stared at the ceiling of the tent, Zeno and Yona already long gone into dreamland, Zeno sprawled out, with Yona curled up tightly on the ground using the dragons arm as a pillow. He watched them for a moment, shaking his head before forcing himself to settle, to ease the thoughts plaguing his mind.

He must have managed to drift into sleep, for the next thing he knew the tent's entrance was flung back into place, and Yona was missing from her bed. Yoon yawned as he sat up, rubbing his eyes as he tried adjusting them to the dark surroundings. Zeno was still fast asleep, though his expression seemed troubled, Yoon throwing another blanket over his face before getting up, attempting to find Yona.

He crawled out of the tent, stretching his arms as he took in the crisp, cold air, narrowing his eyes. He could hear a dull thud, no doubt an arrow striking wood, the self proclaimed pretty boy heading in that direction, careful to keep himself from tripping. Soon, a dark form came into view, quick movements to withdraw an arrow from her back, carefully setting it along the bow before drawing the string back, her arm ateady as she seemed to pause for a moment.

 _What thoughts are going through her head?_ Yoon thought, watching as she released the arrow, it flying through the air before hitting it's mark, imbedding itself deep into the wood.

He kept quiet, shifting into a crouch to watch, to study her form. Time after time she pulled an arrow free, set it along the smooth wood of the bow, and release. After a moment it became clear to him, though, that something was wrong, the arrow flying too high, or too low, a bird flying in panic when it hadn't been targeted in the first place. He waited a few moments longer, realizing her shoulders were shaking, something glistening on her cheeks.

_Yona's crying?!_

He darted forward, startling the girl, the princess turning in shock as Yoon grabbed her, pulling her into a tight hug.

"What's wrong?!"

"... My fathers words... I could hear them so clearly in my head..."

"What are you talking about?"

"He said... I must never take up a weapon... And I'm defying him..."

She rubbed furiously at her face, struggling to wipe away the tears that had escaped. Yoon frowned, gently pulling her hands away, wiping carefully at her cheeks.

"Yeah, you are," he replied, feeling Yona stiffen. "You had a good reason. You've become strong, too. King Il would be proud of you, no matter what you had decided."

"Hak... Refused to teach me when I was still... In the castle. I would watch him and... And..."

"The current king?"

"... Yes... I would watch them compete and shoot arrows at targets..."

"Zeno's teaching you. He's a great teacher. And look at all that you've done! You can shoot down birds big enough to keep that beast quiet!"

She laughed, ahaking her head. "... Thank you, Yoon..."

"For what?"

"... Speaking to me." She yawned, turning away from him, stepping towards the tree. "We should peobably go back to bed... We still have a long way to go to get to where Ryokuryuu is."

"Yeah."


	7. Broken Sunlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble prompt for Doodleladle!
> 
> Prompt: Break Me ft. the HHB+Kaya  
> Well kinda.

_Memories were hazy. After a thousand years, if you remembered the faces of the ones you loved even that was considered lucky. But memories of everything else was hazy._

_Their faces were hazy._

_Didn't he know someone with golden eyes? Someone with white hair, maybe? Wasn't there someone with sharp teeth? Someone who was important, too?_

_Wasn't he married at some point?_

_His memories were hazy. He couldn't remember._

 

The first one he remembered was Guen. The sharp contrast of his white hair, grizzled face seemed to magically pop back into his head the moment he saw Kija climb the tree, the recent Hakuryuu's eyes wide with shock at spotting him.

Yes, his name was Guen, he was the first Hakuryuu. Stronger than an ox with the biggest heart he had ever met. He had vanished on days off, and when followed it was revealed he was feeding orphans in the street, trying to convince them to move somewhere warmer.

Funny how seeing the current Hakuryuu brought back Guen's face.

The second he remembered was Abi. The gentle yet harsh words from her mouth, the stern glares all came flowing to mind when he had spotted ShinAh all those years ago, the small toddler's face covered with a mask, his mouth opening wode in shock as he gently rolled the ball to him. It was funny how this tiny child was so much like the first Seiryuu, innocent and yet so corrupted and poisoned by the town he lived in.

Even funnier how such a small child brought back Abi's name and face.

Upon seeing JaeHa's sleeping face memories of Shuten arose, the original Ryokuryuu's quick snark entering his mind. The chains holding the child down bothered Zeno, would probably bother Shuten as well, the older man most likely wanting to turn and scream at the village, threaten them, demand they release the child. Zeno knew he couldn't risk tempting fate, instead pulling his travel cloak off and gently covering the child, whispering softly to the boy before leaving just as quickly as he had came.

Weird how seeing the child made Zeno remember Shuten.

Yona's face brought back Hiryuu's name, Kaya's face. The young girls smile was similar to Kaya's, bright enough to fill the room, warm enough to melt the hearts of those near her. Hiryuu's kind words were echoed in her voice, loud and clear, enough that people respected the small princess without question. She was childish, much like Kaya, and foolish, much like Hiryuu, yet was proud and carried herself the way any royalty could.

How odd such a child could bring back memories of his wife and king.

Zeno watched them grow, memories returning with each day he guarded them.

When he joined them it was like stepping back in time.

Well, sort of.


	8. I Will Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First of all: How dare you Murky.
> 
> Drabble prompt for Murky for the current meme.  
> Prompt: Zeno + Mnemophobia (fear of memories)

It started with his name. He had forgotten his name, but someone would always remind him. Her voice always managed to chirp in his head when he began to forget, hazy memories of a warm face greeting him. He would freeze, run to the nearest river and dunk his head under the water, trying as hard as he could to forget that face again, that voice, to drown them out. He would hold his head under for as long as he possibly could, determined to forget again, at least for a little while.

What an odd thing in itself, to want to forget a happier time.

He had forgotten their names long ago already. He was fine with that. He didn't want to remember, otherwise he would be in pain again, his mind would try to rip apart, his body act on it's own to block out any memiry it could with pain.

Zeno couldn't stand remembering.

Remembering a happier time made this current moment in time even worse. Remembering made his heart hurt, his body ache, everything even more painful than it was.

So he tried to stop himself from ever remembering in the first place.

He remembered gold eyes, white scales, green scales, red hair.

He remembered feeling loved.

He remembers wanting to forget more than he wants to remember any more than that.

At any moment he would begin to remember things about them he would rip his arms off, his legs off, skewer himself to cover the memory up with pain, to block it out before it could surface even more than it already had.

As the years passed, it was all he could do. He began scared to remember, scared of what memories were lost to him from pain.

He remembers feeling loved.

He remembers brothers.

He remembers red.

Red...

The red star.

It was falling.

He was scared what would come back to him with that star.

He was scared of what he would remember.


	9. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble prompt for a curious anon.
> 
> Prompt: Autophobia + Shin-Ah  
> Autophobia – fear of being alone or isolated or of one's self

He had been alone since he was four. Ao had died when he was four, had left him alone.

_Alone._

Alone in the world that hated him, hated his eyes, hated the fact that he was alive.

_Ao had left him alone._

He had apologized for it, hadn't he? Ao had said he was sorry for leaving Seiryuu alone, for what he was going to do. Ao had said he was sorry.

_Ao was sorry._

But he was still alone.

He didn't like being alone.

The bells weren't enough of a comfort. But Ao could still find him by the bells, right? He was blind, Seiryuu had sucked the sight from him. He was blind and he would be able to find Seiryuu from the bells.

The bells didn't offer much comfort.

Ao offered comfort.

He was alone, alone, alone.

All alone again.

No one came near the monster he was.

_Alone alone alone._

He didn't like being alone.

She came near him though. She wasn't afraid of him. She kept him from being alone, from being isolated under all those rocks. She held his hand and took him to a new place.

Yona kept him from being alone.

He didn't like being alone.

ShinAh never wanted to be alone ever again.

_Never ever ever._


	10. Still Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Prompt for Rei <3
> 
> Prompt: Taphophobia + Zeno  
> Taphophobia, taphephobia – fear of being placed in a grave while still alive

He had awoken one day to the taste of dirt. It was in his mouth, his face, his hair, it was touching him. Zeno couldn't remember feeling as panicked as he did in that moment in his entire life, trying to move his arms in any direction, and yet he couldn't.

Someone had buried him in the earth.

He tried not to panic. It was hard. The village he was staying in, they must have done this. Someone must have seen him cut his finger last night and watch it heal up. Someone must have. They must have thought he was a monster and buried him, far from the village.

They weren't wrong. He was a monster.

But he was in the earth. It was dark. He couldn't move.

Tears sprung from his eyes and he tried to struggle free, tried to dig himself out. Mud got in his eyes, the dirt mixing with his tears, stinging his face.

Dirt filled his lungs.

He couldn't breath.

He was scared.

 _Please Dragon God_ , he begged, struggling even more. _Please don't let this happen, please save me..._

He must have blacked out. The struggle had exhausted him. The dirt in his lungs hurt, it ached, it stung.

He must have blacked out.

Sun was in his eyes.

_He was above ground._

He was above ground, coughing, spitting out dirt.

He was above ground.


	11. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble prompt for an adorable anon~

“Higher.”

Yona listened to ShinAh’s words, shifting her weight and holding the sword higher than she had just moments ago, forcing herself to keep a steady pattern of breathing. She kept her eyes on him, on his mask as he slowly nodded, raising his hands to match her stance, just a few feet away from her.

“Follow my lead, Yona.”

She nodded her head and attempted to copy each movement he made, mirroring him with grace. Several times ShinAh would pause, would shake his head quickly with a short chime of a bell, would softly tell her the mistake she had made.

Yona never minded.

Zeno was teaching her how to fight, but there was still more to be gained from learning all she could from ShinAh in sword fighting. Zeno would watch from the side, would cheer her on as she swung her sword, would cheer on ShinAh for his amazing skills.

“... Yona.”

“Hmm? Yes ShinAh?” She asked, looking at him with a curious expression. He had lowered his sword, a slight smile settled on his face as he nodded quickly, sheathing the blade.

“That is enough for today,” he replied, letting his arms relax against his sides.

“The miss and Seiryuu did a good job today!” Came Zeno’s cheer, plastering a smile on Yona’s face, as it always did.

“Yona... Is doing a good job,” ShinAh agreed.

“Thank you, ShinAh!”


	12. Fluffy Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 50, Yona/Zeno :P  
> 050: “I planned out this super romantic proposal and you just ruined it by beating me to whole proposing thing.”

Flowers? Check. Candles? Double check. Mood setting music? Zeno paused, darting over to the counter, double checking the iPod he had plugged in, hitting the play button. Smooth piano music began to play, smiling proudly. It had taken him hours to find the perfect music, hours to make sure it would work perfectly.

This was the third time he had tried proposing, but this time he was positive it'd go perfectly.

The only thing that was missing was Yona.

He looked around the kitchen, at the perfectly set table, nodding to himself. Yona should be home from classes soon, most likely carrying a cup of coffee. It was the last day of the week for her, classes having ended for the weekend. And after tonight, he'd be taking her out to do as many fun things as he could think of, starting with the zoo (of course they had to go to the zoo, the otters were finally out again and if he was being honest he loved otters), then perhaps a movie (there WAS that new one that came out that looked extremely promising, after all), and ice cream of course....

His phone buzzed, startling him. He looked over at it, picking it up quickly.

'be home in a few minutes, had to pick something up'

Zeno smiled, setting the phone down before once again returning to fidget with candles, lighting them quickly.

Moments later the front door opened, and Yona strolled in with her usual drink in hand with a hum.

"Miss!"

"Zeno I think we should get married."

"Zeno was going to-wait what? Miss you ruined the proposal Zeno planned!"


	13. Playing House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m sorry that I got way too into playing house and accidentally kissed you passionately.”   
> Requested by MurkyMuse for KaZe

How many days had he been here? He was starting to lose count. The sun had set once again, the cicadas ever presently annoying singing fading into the night. He was carrying a large basket of vegetables back to Kaya’s cottage, grumbling softly to himself under the weight. He wasn’t strong like Guen was, so it was annoying.

“But, Zeno has to make sure Kaya eats well,” he told himself, taking a second to heft the backet up higher in his arms. “Zeno wants Kaya around for longer…”

Once he got his bearings he continued back to the cottage, humming a song he head heard Kaya sing often enough to himself. At the very least the days were content, with Kaya’s sickness improving (ever so slightly at the very least, it was all he could really hope for), with her getting stronger each and every day.

If he was being truthful, he was happy for once since he felt his fellow dragons deaths. Guen’s had shaken him to his core, he had waited too long to see him. Shuten’s was a few years later, with Abi’s following right after. It took him a while to force himself to leave, taking the other dragons deaths with him.

“Zeno!”

He paused, looking up as Kaya rushed over to him, a bright smile on her face.

“Hello, Kaya!” He greeted, setting the basket down to hug her as she approached, holding her tight. “Zeno’s home, Zeno’s home!”

Once again, if he was being truthful, he had not expected what Kaya did.

The moment he had wrapped his arms around Kaya she had kissed him (quite eagerly he might add), catching him off guard. He froze, looking at the girl in shock as she pulled away, seemingly lost in her own world.

“K-Kaya you…?”

“Hmm?”

“You just kissed…”

“…. Oh!” Her face went red as she stepped back, turning around quickly so Zeno couldn’t see how red her face had become. He still did, however, as he carefully stepped over to her. “Sorry! Kaya was… Um… Caught in my own world…”

“May I ask what world that was…?”

“Well, see, I remember when I was younger, I would play house with my friends, and…”

“And so Kaya was playing house?” A smile formed on his lips as he watched her nod her head. “So, Zeno is guessing Kaya had him portrayed as the very handsome husband bringing home delicious things to cook with, right? And Kaya was the extremely pretty wife who was waiting for Zeno to come home, right?”

“Well, yes… Oh, you’re making it sound worse than-”

“Zeno thinks that is really, really cute!” He enthused, hugging Kaya quickly. “Though, question…”

“What?”

“Do you mind if Zeno plays along for a bit?”


End file.
